Kingdom Hearts IX
by Leekoe
Summary: This is very far in the future way after kingdom hearts II. Sora's reincarnated into a young girl named Sara and she and the twin brother of one of her friends go on an adventure to try an get home. Will romance show up between the 2? read and find out.
1. Intro

Leekoe: Okay first time writing an author thingy… Idk what I'm doing

Ryuu: You're telling them what's going on!

Leekoe: Shut up! They don't know you yet!

Christopher: What about me?

Leekoe: They don't know anyone! They don't even know Sara!

Sara: Did someone call me?

Leekoe: *Face palm* okay time for Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters… same with the others storys.

You've all heard of heartless, haven't you? Well if you haven't then heartless are creatures of darkness that take hearts. That is what the adults on Destiny Islands say to kids to keep them indoors at night. I still believe it even though I am 14 years old. My friends Ryuu and Christopher don't believe in heartless they stopped believing at the age of 10.

Anyway my name is Sara people used to call me Sora… just because I am related to him and I'm also related to Kairi. I do have brown hair like Sora and the bangs he had… but my hair is long like Kairi but I've grown it out longer than hers so I don't really look like her. I have blue eyes like Kairi did but you could say I like odd colors for someone related to them… I… uh like the color black… seriously if you looked at my room you would think I was Riku's daughter. Okay anyway… I wear black shorts and a red tank top with black and red flip-flops.


	2. Chapter 1: Monday Normal Routine

Leekoe: Okay now you guys can talk…

Sara: *listening to music*

Leekoe: Hello?

Ryuu: *Practicing sword fighting*

Christopher: *Reading a book and eating sea salt ice cream*

Leekoe: *sigh* they can finally talk and they're doing something else.

Christopher: *Not looking away from book* we had stuff to say last time now we don't feel like talking. *Finishes off ice cream*

Leekoe: I own only my own character

I woke up Monday early that morning and turned on my bed side light. I looked around my room and saw my stereo I smiled and walked over to my stereo. It was connected to my I-pod I looked through my songs and chose the song 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett. I had it at max volume and I smiled and said "Perfect."

I pressed play and I heard several yells from outside and I chuckled and said "People just never learn… do they?"

I heard my Conscience say "_That wasn't very nice… you should apologize._"

I shook my head and said "I'm glad I can ignore you… unlike some people."

I changed into my everyday attire a.k.a. everyday clothing. I unplugged my I-pod and plugged in my headphones into it. It was actually fairly quiet. I walked down stairs and my parents aren't there… like always. I walked out the front door.

I looked around and there were people glaring at me and people just shrugging it off and continuing. I walked to where I, Christopher and Ryuu meet… by the Ice cream stand. I sat on a nearby bench for a few hours and I was licking an ice cream I bought; Sea Salt Ice Cream their salty then sweat. I sighed and said "They really should do their school work the day before like I do… *sigh* I guess you can't teach an old dog, new tricks."

I waited three more hours and they showed up I said looked at my Popsicle stick "Took you guys long enough."

Chris had blonde hair, green eyes and wore a white shirt, black shorts and black and white flip-flops. He said rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry home school dragged a bit today…"

Ryuu had silver hair, and bluish green eyes, wore a white tank top, blue shorts and blue and white flip-flops.

He said "Yeah… I hate school…"

I said "Then do what I do… finish today's school work yesterday and do tomorrows school work today."

Ryuu said "That sounds like a lot more work."

I said "Okay then don't do that and you won't have the whole day to goof off and sleep in."

Ryuu frowned and glared at me and I glared back. Chris said "Hey, how about we get some Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

I smiled and said "Sure! Come on guys."

I ran to the back of the line with them behind me.

About 10 minutes later we all had Ice Cream and we headed to the Beach.

I sighed and said "Why are we friend?"

Chris and Ryuu looked at me confused and said "What?"

I licked my Ice Cream and said "Well I mean… I get along with you Chris but… when it comes to me and Ryuu we usually fight at least once a day and if it weren't for you Chris we would have killed each other the day we met…"

Chris said "Yeah… I remember that day."

Ryuu nodded and said "Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday."


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

Leekoe: Uhm…

Ryuu: This chapter is so freaking short!

Leekoe: I know Ryuu! It's a freaking flashback what do you expect?

Christopher: Maybe putting some of the next chapter in…

Sara: If Leekoe did that then there would be a cliff hanger and who doesn't hate that?

Ryuu: *Raises hand*

Sara: *Hits his head* you're an idiot.

Ryuu: *Rubbing his head*everyone is entitled to their own opinion!

Sara: I don't care!

Christopher: Make it stop!

Leekoe: *Yelling from Ryuu and Sara in background* I only own my characters nothing else!

About 8 years ago is when we first met. I was sitting on the beach just relaxing and minding my own business. I heard a male voice say "Hey Sora!"

I ignored the voice. Then a boy said "Hey Sora did you hear me?"

I turned to see a boy with silver hair and bluish green eyes. I said "And who exactly are you?"

He said "I'm Ryuu descendent of Riku!"

I nodded and said "You mean… the guy who chose darkness over the Keyblade."

He said "Hey, Riku didn't know Darkness was Evil!"

I said standing up "Think of the name 'Darkness' how does it not sound evil!"

He said "Hey, some people like Darkness…"

I looked at him and said "Oh really? So you like Darkness why don't you find a Heartless have it rip out your heart and you can be in Darkness forever!"

He said "Hey! That's not nice!"

I said "If you left me alone you would have never known that…which would have been a smart idea."

I put my hand on the sheath I had at my side he said "Oh you want to play that game?"

He took out his sword as did I. We fought for a few hours and I finally had his sword in my other hand and him pinned to the ground ready to plunge my blade into his throat.

Then I heard a male voice say "Wait Sara stop!"

I stopped and didn't look away. I just let Ryuu get up but I kept his sword in my hand and I returned my sword to its sheath. I heard my Conscience say "_Why did you almost kill him he's related to Riku!_"

I thought to my Conscience "He called me Sora! I don't like being called that!"

Then the boy who called my name came between me and Ryuu he was shorter than me and Ryuu only by a little that is. He said "Don't kill each other!"

I said "Okay whatever."

I gave Ryuu back his blade and said "Goodbye Ryuu, and goodbye little boy."

I started walking away. The boy said "My name is Christopher but you can call me Chris."

I turned to him and said "Nice to meet you Chris."

Ryuu said "Hey So-Sara want to hang out?"

I said "Only if Chris can too."

He said "Okay… Chris you want to hang out with us?"

Chris nodded. From that day forward we always meet at the Ice Cream stand to hang out because that is when we all found out we liked Sea Salt Ice Cream.


	4. Chapter 3: Here Comes The Darkness

Leekoe: *Yelling in background* As you can see the yelling hasn't stopped…

Christopher: *Gets in between the two* Guys it's the next chapter! Stop fighting!

Sara: Really? Heh *blushes* that's embarrassing…

Ryuu: *Looks other way*…

Leekoe: Okay guys why don't you hug and make up?

Sara: …

Ryuu: …

Leekoe: Christopher… you push Ryuu I'll push Sara.

Christopher: *nods*

Leekoe: YOU WILL HUG RYUU, SARA!

Sara: NO!

Christopher: Hug her and the story will start.

Ryuu: Fine… *Hugs Sara for 3 seconds* there now to start the story… right?

Leekoe: Right! I own nothing but my character! *Disappears*

We were all sitting on the Beach. It was close to sunset maybe… 5:00 pm. I said "You know what guys?"

Chris and Ryuu said "What?"

I said lying down on the beach "This Island is boring!"

Chris said "Yeah at times…"

Ryuu said "'At times'? All the time sometimes I get so bored I actually wish Sara killed me that day…"

I said sitting up "I can still kill you if you want."

My Conscience said "_Do you always have to say something mean to him?_"

I thought to my Conscience "No but I like to."

Chris sighed and said "I wish we had an extraordinary life like Sora, Kairi and Riku had."

I said "There lives weren't always extraordinary… they used to be like us…"

Ryuu nodded and said "Yeah… they were normal like us."

I said standing up "Well I like this life, it's nice calm and peaceful."

Ryuu yelled at me "Don't forget boring!"

Chris said "I have to agree with Ryuu here Sara…"

I started heading for home I said "It's getting dark guys we should be heading home."

Ryuu said "You still believe the Heartless are around!"

I nodded and said "As long as there is darkness in our hearts heartless will be there…"

I walked home without another word.

I entered my house and my parents still weren't home. I closed the door locked it and made myself dinner, ate it and went upstairs to my room. I plugged my I-pod back into my Stereo and both my I-pod and Stereo were off. I said "Conscience?"

It said "_Yes Sara?_"

I said "I think something bad is going to happen…"

It said "_Why is that?_"

I said "I don't know… it's just a feeling…"

It said "_Well if something bad happens… you won't be alone… hey look outside!_"

I looked out my window and said "What's that on the horizon!"

My Conscience said "_That looks oddly familiar…_"

I said "What if I've never seen how is it familiar to you?"

It said "_Forget it get your blade and leave this house with the essentials you may need! Now!_"

I said "Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going."

I grabbed my I-pod, headphones, a backpack full of clothes and food, and a photo of me and my family. I put it in my backpack and left the house… I guess my life can't be normal…

I ran out to the beach and the black/purple clouds were over head. I said "Uhm Conscience… that isn't normal… right?"

Conscience said "_No… no it's not… the heartless are coming! They want your heart and they might take Ryuu and Chris!_"

I said "What!"

I ran along the beach looking for both of them. I found Ryuu just standing by the ocean smiling an evil smile. I said "Ryuu! The Heartless are real!"

He nodded and said "I know… they make life more exciting!"

I said "What! What are you talking about! If anything they will make life more Dangerous!"

He said "What are you talking about? With them around we can see more than this Island!"

I said "I don't want to see more and I don't think Chris dose either!"

He laughed and said being covered in darkness "Come let's explore other places."

I said "No, Ryuu!"

I started getting covered in darkness.

I heard my Conscience say "_History is repeating itself…_"

I floated in darkness for a few seconds. Then I saw an almost blinding light. I said "What the-?" I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in darkness anymore I was on the Island with a blade shaped like a key in my hand. I said "What is this?"

My Conscience said "_The Keyblade! You have the Keyblade!_"

I said "Conscience how do you know that?"

It said "_Uhm from the stories you've been told they have spoke of the Keyblade… and it's a blade that's shaped like a Key…_"

I said "Right…"


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Cash

Leekoe: New chapter new character everyone meet… drum roll please *Drum roll*… Cash!

Cash: Hey.

Sara: Hi.

Chris: Hey bro.

Ryuu: Hello.

Leekoe: Whoa there let's not talk a lot…

Everyone: …

Leekoe: I own nothing but my characters…

I ran all around the beach looking for Chris. I yelled "Chris! Chris where are you?"

I saw Chris after fighting like fifteen heartless. He was walking out into the ocean.

I yelled "Chris! Chris what are you doing!"

He just said "Sara…"

Then a tornado took me away I yelled "Chris! Help me!"

There was no response. I yelled "Someone! Anyone! Help!"

I covered my eyes scared then I felt someone take hold of me. I looked and this boy had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, this boy was my age and wore a black cloak like the people from organization XIII wore when they were still an organization.

We landed on a solid piece of land I said "Thank you… I'm Sara and you are?"

He looked at me paused and said "Cash, Chris' twin brother."

I said confused "Chris had a twin brother?"

Cash said "He still has one and we can continue this conversation later… We have to deal with that!"

He pointed at a giant Heartless. I said "What exactly are we supposed to do with that?"

He said "Kill it with your weapon. Chris said you are a quite the swordswoman."

I nodded and said "Yeah I'm kind of good…"

I took out my Keyblade and said "My latest weapon The Keyblade."

He pulled out his Katana and we both started fighting the giant Heartless.

We defeated the giant Heartless and I turned to Cash and said "Good job…"

He nodded putting away his sword and said "Back at you."

I said "Why as Chris never mentioned you?"

He shrugged then grabbed a near be rock… I asked "Why are you grabbing that- Ah!"

I was being lifted into the air. I grabbed the closest thing which was wood attached to the ground. I held on for dear life. I yelled "What's happening!"

Cash said "I don't know."

We both let go about the same time. I yelled all the way to this black/purple orb in the Sky… then everything goes blank.

Leekoe: Well looks like Cash and Sara might be ending up in the same world.

Sara: Didn't you just leave a cliff hanger?

Leekoe: No… a cliff hanger is when you don't have a chapter after to entertain people I do up until chapter *counts finger* I don't really know how many chapter I have we'll find out as we go…

Cash: Then there will be a cliff hanger…

Leekoe: Okay… anyway… to the next chapter… I think…

Ryuu and Chris: Later piece!


	6. Chapter 5: Traverse Town

Leekoe: See it wasn't a cliff hanger!

Sara: True… but one is coming up! I should know I'm in the story…

Cash: … I am to… and I believe she is right…

Leekoe: Well maybe, maybe not so you people won't be hearing from Chris or Ryuu for a while…

*Loud sound from closet*

Sara: What was that?

Leekoe: *runs to closet and blocks entrance to door* nothing just some rats…

Cash and Sara: But…

Leekoe: I own nothing! *makes self and closet disappear*

I came to in an Alleyway I said rubbing my head "Ugh what happened?"

I felt slobber on my face and I said "EW!"

I looked over and saw a yellow dog I said "What the heck?"

It licked me again. I said "No more licking please…"

I looked around and saw Cash still out like a light. I slapped him a few times in the face yelling "Wake up!"

Just as I was about to slap him again he grabbed my hand and said "I'm awake."

I said "Good… do you know where we are?"

He shook his head and said "If you don't know how would I?"

I said "Right… let's go find someone… maybe they can tell us where we are…"

He said standing up "Let me go first it could be dangerous."

I rolled my eyes and said walking past him "Whatever."

I turned the corner and screamed and he came running he said panicky "What happened?"

I said "It was so scary!"

He said "What?"

I said "Nothing happened."

He looked mad I said "Hey, lighten up just trying to scare you."

He said "It worked…"

I stuck my tongue out and said "Then you shouldn't be so easy to scare."

I walked on with him behind me.

We entered a shop that had the word accessories on the sign outside on top of the building. There was a guy with blonde hair there he looked up at me and said "The girl accessory shop is down the street."

I said "I'm just trying to figure out what this town is!"

He said confused "What?"

Cash said "We're from a place called Destiny Islands and we're trying to figure out where we are and how to get back."

He said "Well if you're here you can't go back and here is Traverse Town."

I thought for a second and my Conscience said "_Cid! That guy's name is Cid! Don't ask me how I know just ask to make sure!_"

I asked "Is your name Cid by any chance?"

He said "You're talking about an ancestor of mine! My name is Clyde… but how did you know his name?"

I said "Lucky guess."

Cash looked at me funny I said "So… anyway it's nice to meet you Clyde my name is Sara and this guy's name is Cash."

He said "Nice to meet you both… did you say your name was Sara?"

I nodded confused and asked "Why do you ask?"

He said "Because… that sounds like Sora! You wouldn't happen to be related to him would you?"

I nodded kind of hiding my face. He said happily "Why didn't you say so!"

I looked at him more confused and said "What?"

He took out a package and said "Cid was given this to give to… someone related to Sora…"

I picked it up and said "Should I open it?"

He said sarcastically "No carry it around the rest of your life…" He then said un-sarcastically "Of course open it!"

I nodded and opened it. Inside were clothing, and black boot. There was also a potion in it. I said "Okay…? Why are there clothes in here?"

Clyde shrugged and said "I don't know…"

I thought for a second and said under my breath "Damn you, Leon."

Clyde said "You can get dressed in this room."

He opened a door. I walked in with the box and there was a lock on the inside I locked it and thought "Just in case they are perverts… I only just met them…"

My Conscience said "_Well you trust Cash enough to travel with him._"

I thought to it while changing "It's better to travel in groups… until I find some decent travel partners."

I finished changing and the clothes fit perfectly. My Conscience said "_You kind of look like Sora… subtracting the boots._"

I looked in the mirror and nodded and thought "Once I get some cash I will buy different clothes and wear those."

I came out and Clyde gave a cheesy smile and thumbs up. Cash just looked away. I said "I don't like these clothes!"

Clyde said "Hey don't yell at me or your boyfriend."

I said pointing at Cash "He is not my boyfriend we only met recently!"

He nodded and said "Okay… anyway while you were changing Leon came in here wondering if you arrived…"

I pulled him down to my eye level and said "Where… is… he?"

He said "Ask Yuffie!"

I threw him on the floor and walked away angry and left his shop. Cash followed shortly after.

Leekoe:*re appears* And Sara throws a tantrum.

Sara: I didn't throw a tantrum.

Cash: Yes you did.

Leekoe: Anyway hope you liked this chapter…


	7. Chapter 6: Girl Talk?

Leekoe: Okay… uhm…

Cash: You're almost out of story huh?

Leekoe: Maybe…

Sara: Yep since I am basically telling the story… it is from my P.O.V.

Leekoe: I hate you guys… I own my characters only nothing more… and sorry for the O.C.'s.

I found Yuffie after about an hour and she was with Leon. I came over summoned the Keyblade and hit Leon over the head with it. He turned around yelling "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

I yelled back "WHAT'S WITH THESE CLOTHES YOU PUT IN THE BOX!"

He chuckled and said "Well I thought… hey Sara is related to Sora why not make her look like him I mean… if she ever comes here."

I crossed my arms and said "I hate you…"

He just smiled and said "What can I say… the feeling is sometimes mutual."

I said "So what do we do now?"

Leon shrugged "I don't even know this kid."

He said pointing at Cash. I said "Cash this is Leon, Leon this is Cash."

They looked at each other. Leon held his hand out for Cash to shake it. Cash shook his hand then walked around him saying "So you're Leon?"

Leon nodded and asked "You've heard of me?"

Cash nodded and said "My brother talked about you and how he didn't like you a lot… you look nothing like he said."

Leon asked "Who is your brother and how did he describe me?"

Cash said "I won't tell who my brother is but I'll tell you how he described you."

Leon nodded and said "Let's go to my house there won't be a chance of Heatless showing up."

We nodded and followed him.

We were all sitting in his house we were sitting at his dining room table. He came with tea. I took a cup as did everyone else. Leon sat down and said "So… Cash, was it? How did your brother describe me?"

Cash said "Well… and remember my brothers word not mine… He said 'He has oily, short brown hair, puck green eyes, fat, huge feet and was mean.' That's about it…"

Leon chuckled and said "I think I know who your brother is…"

Cash asked "You do?"

Leon nodded and said "Chris, am I right?"

Both I and Cash nodded. He laughed and said "You know your brother lies quite a bit…"

Cash shook his head and said "No I wouldn't think so…"

Leon said "Trust me when I say he lies."

Cash asked me "Is it true?"

I looked the other way avoiding eye contact with anyone and said "He… fibs…"

Cash looked confused and Yuffie said "Look Cash in the eyes and tell him that."

I said looking away still "I don't want to…"

Yuffie sighed and said "Me and Sara need to talk… in other words we got to talk alone… it's girl talk… you guys listen in and I hurt you."

I thought "Dang it… Yuffie is the only one who can get me to tell the truth…"

They left and Yuffie and I were alone.

I sat where I was before looking at my hands. She said "Okay something simple… Where are you from?"

I looked her in the eyes and said "Destiny Islands."

She nodded and said "Does Chris lie?"

I said "Yes…"

She asked me "Then why would you lie to Cash?"

I said "I-I don't know… I just did!"

She saw I was telling the truth. She said "Okay one more question…"

I asked a little scared "What?"

She said with a hint of anger in her voice "Do you like Leon!"

I said "No, I hate him and he hates me or did you miss that conversation we had?"

She sighed with relief and then said "One more… Who do you like?"

I said "No one!"

She looked at me and said "Okay…"

Leekoe: Well…

Sara: …

Yuffie: Why did they have to leave?

Leekoe: I don't know… it seemed like a good idea at the time…

Sara: Just get on with the next chapter if there is one…

Leekoe: Alright…please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Here Comes Donald And Goofy

Leekoe: This is the last one for a while…

Cash: Writers block…

Leekoe: *nods* but at least Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy show up…

Sara: Whatever…

Leekoe: *Looks at both characters* Well I guess we should get started… I only own my characters… but I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts I would make it into a freaking movie…

We walked outside and Leon and Cash had disappeared. I sighed and said "I expected this from Leon…"

I walked deeper in Traverse Town. As I was walking I walked past a Balcony and I heard 2 different yells and I looked up and saw a duck dressed in blue and a Dog in normal clothing falling down. I took a step to the left and they fell next to me. I took out my Keyblade and said "Who are you?"

They were still kind of knocked out. I poked them with my weapon and when the dog opened its eyes "Who are you?"

He sat up and said "You have the Keyblade?"

I said "I'll ask the questions here now… Who are you!"

He said "I'm Goofy official guard to King Mickey."

I rolled my eyes and said "Ha-ha now seriously what is your name?"

He looked at me confused and shook the duck awake and said "Donald this girl doesn't believe I'm me."

Donald looked at me with an angry expression and said "You have the Keyblade? Where's Sora?"

I said "He died years ago of natural causes! My name is Sara and I demand to know your real names! And I don't want to hear no nonsense about Donald and Goofy!"

Donald became mad and said "I am Donald Duck! And this if Goofy!"

I said with my Keyblade still pointing at them "Prove it…"

They looked at each other trying to figure out how to convince me. I put away my Keyblade.

Then I saw a Cricket I said "Wait right there Donald…"

He said "Why?"

I said "Just do so."

I caught the Cricket and said "Got it!"

Goofy said "I know how we can prove it lets have Jiminy prove it!"

Donald nodded and said "He can prove it!"

They looked around for a few minutes and Goofy said "Gee, where's Jiminy?"

I said "I'll help what does Jiminy look like?"

Goofy said "He's a Cricket."

I tensed up and opened my hands and asked "Is this him?"

Donald said "That's him."

They grabbed him.

My Conscience said "_Why the heck did you take Jiminy from Donald!_"

I thought to it "Because I don't like bugs."

It said "_That's no excuse!_"

I rolled my eyes and said "Sorry Jiminy… do you forgive me?"

He nodded and said "I forgive you…"

I smiled and said "So are you guys really who you say you are?"

Jiminy said "What?"

Donald said "She doesn't believe I'm me and Goofy is Goofy."

I said "That's right…"

Jiminy said "Oh well… Young miss why don't you believe them?"

I said "Because where I come from they were a part of stories about Sora and Kairi and Riku. They sounded completely unreal."

I crossed my arms and continued "I wouldn't believe they were Donald and Goofy if Sora were still around!"

Jiminy nodded and said "So how can they prove it to you?"

I shrugged and said "Well… I don't know… I won't take their word for it… Hm…"

My Conscience said "_Come on just believe them!_"

I thought to it "And what if their lying?"

It said "_They aren't lying!_"

I rolled my eyes. Goofy asked "Why did you role your eyes?"

I said quickly in a panic "I didn't role my eyes!"

I smiled nervously and said "Have you guys seen a guy about" I put my hand just a bit higher than my head "Yay tall? He has dirty blonde hair, grey eyes; he's about my age and wears a black cloak like the people from organization XIII did."

Goofy said "Hyuk yep we saw him. He walked by not too long ago with Leon."

Donald said "Yeah we did see him."

Jiminy said "How about we show her where he went?"

Donald said "No way!"

Goofy said "Sure."

Goofy pulled me away taking me in the direction of Clyde's Shop.

Leekoe: Well someone doesn't like Sara…

Donald: That's for sure…

Sara: Why?

Donald: You took the Keyblade!

Goofy: Isn't that practically improbable?

Donald: Impossible…

Goofy: Oh…

Leekoe: Okay see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 8: After a Heartless Unconscious

Leekoe: Okay… not my best chapter…

Sara: *Cash, Donald, and Goofy holding her back* I WILL KILL YOU LEEKOE!

Leekoe: uhm… okay… I only own my characters and I hope Cash and the others can hold her back…

We entered the shop and low and behold there they were talking to Clyde. I said "Hey guys!" Leon and Cash looked at me. Leon said "You know… those guys are Donald and Goofy… right?" I nodded and said "I'm still skeptical but… eh whatever…" I looked at the ceiling and said "So I haven't seen hide or hair of a heartless…" Leon said "Have you taken out your Keyblade?" I said "… Twice but put it away soon after…" Yuffie said "Try keeping it out." I asked "How long?" Yuffie said "Try an hour… or so…" I said "Or so?" Leon said "Walk around from an hour to… 5 hours…" I yelled "5 hours!" I summoned the Keyblade and Leon looked at the Keyblade and I waited for a response. There was silence for a while then finally I let my arm drop and I said "Forget you…" I walked out with Cash behind me.

I walked around Traverse Town with Cash following me he said "Sara…" I stopped dead in my traces and asked "Yes?" He asked "Where are you going?" I said "Looking for heartless… that's what I'm doing… I need to find out if heartless are really here." Cash said "You really shouldn't go out here alone." I said "I have been alone for a while… I may have hung out with Ryuu and Christopher… but I always have been alone…" He said "What do you mean?" I said "You have your parent home everyday… right?" He nodded and I said "Lucky, my parents are almost never home. You have a sibling too… I wish I had one…" He looked at me and said "But what about those hours you spend with Ryuu and Chris?" I said "They have something nice to go back to… all I have is an empty house… it isn't even a home…" He looked at me he said "You don't look sad…" I said "I'm good at hiding those kinds of emotions… if I show sadness… then I would be viewed as vulnerable." I looked down he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder he said "You know… I don't have a nice life…" I said with some sadness in my voice "How? You have parents that are around and a brother that has no choice but to hang out with you." He said "My parents mainly care about Chris because of his grades in home school I always do my work the night before so I have the day to myself… and Chris he won't even talk to me let alone hang out with me…" I said "Pfft yeah right… you're just trying to make me feel better…" I looked over my shoulder and saw a heartless. I had my Keyblade ready and I destroyed the heartless quickly. He said "You even have skills I wish I had… like the ability to fight things without fear." I said "It isn't a skill it's a feeling I get when I know I can win." He said "Oh…" I said "First heartless destroyed but that was the only one…" I sighed and started walking again with Cash following.

I asked him as we walked "So when we first met… why did you help me?" He said "Well… you're Chris' friend I couldn't let you die…" I said "So not because I was scared?" He said "Well… that was also a reason…" I shrugged and said "So far… one heartless… not exactly what I was expecting…" Then there was a loud noise and a giant armor thing I said "That's more like it!" It grabbed Cash and I said "Oh great now I have to save you as well as kill the heartless!" I started hitting its torso and eventually I killed it. I said "Okay that was hard…" My eyes were drooping I said quietly "Cash…" He said getting out of the hand of the Heartless "Yes, Sara?" I said "I'm going to probably faint out of exhaustion… just… take me… to… Leon's…" I passed out and I remember nothing after that.

Leekoe: Let's finish this before someone dies…

Sara: I'm okay… I think…

Cash: You're supposed to be unconscious.

Sara: I know…

Leekoe: Okay see you guys next time… hopefully there will be no sour moods!


	10. Chapter 9: Fast Healer

Leekoe: Okay time for a story from Sara and her Conscience is talking again!

Sara: I HATE MY CONSCIENCE!

Leekoe: Well it talks to you and only you!

Sara: I hate it!

Cash: Story starts Leekoe only owns only her characters and is sorry for OC's.

I woke up very tired and barely able to keep my eyes open. I looked at Yuffie and asked "What happened?"

Yuffie called "Hey everyone she's consciences."

I asked again "What happened?"

My Consciences said "_You passed out from exhaustion like Sora did when he beat Leon in a sword fight._"

I thought to my consciences "But I fainted because of a heartless, he fainted from a stupid fight."

It yelled "_It wasn't a stupid fight!_"

Everyone walked in. First Leon asked "You okay?"

I nodded unsure. He smiled with a look of relief on his face. Donald and Goofy said "We're glad you're alright!"

I gave them a fake smile and they could tell it was fake I guess… because they started making funny faces. I started laughing. Clyde came in and said "Hey Sara… was it?"

I sat up and nodded he threw me a bag; I asked "What's this?"

He said "A present… don't ask from whom though…"

I opened it and there was a black shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves. I said "Cool…"

I tried to stand Yuffie said "No, no, no you need to rest!"

I said "Please I've suffered worst…"

Cash said as he walked in "Yep she has…"

They looked at him then at me. I shrugged and said "I've… uhm… fallen from amazing heights… and only broken a single bone."

Cash nodded and said "It was her arm… I don't know how she broke her arm…"

I said "It was a dare…"

Donald said "What was the dare?"

I blushed embarrassed and said "I'd… rather not say."

Goofy said "Wow it must have been bad…"

I said "Not bad… just not very smart…"

Everyone looked at me waiting for the story I said "No story from me!"

Yuffie said "Come on you can't leave us hanging you brought it up now you need to finish it!"

I sighed annoyed and said "I don't want to but I guess I should tell you guys…"

I got out of the bed and said "Okay… this is how it started…"

I said "I was just hanging out with some kids before my parents disappeared. We were just daring each other to do things… and wouldn't you know it I got all the dangerous dares. The dare I did to break my arm was jumping off a waterfall."

Donald said "Why did you agree to that?"

I said "It was that or jumping off a cliff into the ocean… which would you do?"

Donald nodded. I said "As I was saying I got to the top… I was scared… but I just jumped I went down face first and as I hit the water my arm hit a rock… I got out of the water and they were saying it was cool. They moved my broken arm and I yelped in pain I said through clenched teeth 'Take me to the hospital now or I will rip off your heads and I mean both of them.' I was hanging out with all dudes that day so it made sense what I said. So I wore the cast for a week and I was all better. And that's about it."

Yuffie said "You healed after a week? That would take me a month at least to heal…"

I shrugged and said "Eh… I heal quickly."

Cash said "Sara you really should lie down and rest."

I said "I don't need to rest I'm perfectly fine."

He said "Right… what if I pushed you lightly? Will you stay standing?"

I nodded and said "Go ahead push me."

He pushed my left arm and I didn't fall over… but just barely… I said "See… I can walk and stand without falling."

He asked "What about fighting?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know probably…"

He said "Let's go and test it… Donald, Goofy come with us."

I said "Let me change before we go."

I walked into a separate room and came out a few minutes later dressed. We all went outside.

Leekoe: CLIFFHANGER!

Sara: You hate those…

Leekoe: I know…

Cash: She has more…

Leekoe: CASH! YOU IDIOT!


	11. Chapter 10: Funny Outfits For Wonderland

Leekoe: *Giggle* I love this chapter… *Giggle*

Sara: *Holding in outbursts of laughter*

Cash: I hate you Leekoe…

I fought several heartless and said "So now what?"

Goofy said "Well we need to stay with the Keyblade master… like before… so you can travel with us!"

I asked "Cash too?"

Donald said "Nu-uh no way!"

I said "Fine then we are staying in Traverse Town…"

Goofy said "Of course Cash can come!"

Donald said "What!"

Cash and I said "Really!"

Goofy nodded and said "Jiminy said it's okay right Jiminy?"

Jiminy said "Yep it's totally fine… remember no matter what we have to bring the Keyblade master even if it means bringing her boyfriend…"

I said "He is not my boyfriend! How many times have I said that?"

Goofy said "Once… I think…" I said "It feels like a million times!"

Then we walked all the way to their Gummy ship. We started to travel and there was a very odd world we were coming up to.

I thought "Wow what a weird looking world…"

We stopped short of it I said "Hey can we go to that world?"

Donald said "We have to there are heartless there."

I said "COOL!"

Cash said "But wouldn't we stick out like a sore thumb… shouldn't we try to blend in…"

Goofy said "That's easy! We have a new disguiser thing-a-ma-gi!"

I said "Cool! I call going first!"

I ran to the disguiser and I came out and looked in a mirror and saw that my hair had turned orange; my eyes were now neon green. I had on a top hat that was green and a little too big it had a ribbon that was pink with a flower and card sticking out of the ribbon. I had on a way to big jacket my hand were hidden. I had a button up shirt that was black. I had black pants on they were the right size and I had on black dress shoes. I said "Huh… I like it!"

Cash said excited to get a cool disguise like mine "My turn!"

He went in and when he came out I was holding back a laugh. He had a hot pink and black Lolita outfit and some of his short hair was in pigtails that were held up with ribbons he had in a heart necklace. He blushed and I just started laughing like crazy.

He yelled "Why am I in a dress!"

Donald shrugged and said "I don't know… we expected the Keyblade master to be a guy that wouldn't leave without his girlfriend or something like that so we had girl disguises in there…"

Donald went in and came out in a frilly out fit with a big bow. I laughed and asked "Are there any outfits that you guys can wear that won't make me laugh?"

Goofy went in and came out with no change. I said "Oh yeah you and Donald have been here before you don't need to change do you?"

Goofy said "No I changed… I think…"

He looked himself over and then said "Oh I forgot…"

He walked back in and came out dressed in a nice suit with a watch on.

He asked "How do I look?"

I said "Not laughable."

Donald said "DANG IT!"

I said "Come on let's go to that world!"

We left for the world.

Leekoe: And now you see why were laughing at the beginning.

Sara: *Laughing Hard*

Cash & Donald: *Goofy holding them back barely* WE WILL KILL YOU LEEKOE!

Leekoe: Uh-oh… *Dissapears*


End file.
